The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the potential role of the oral route for transmission of rabies virus to wildlife. This objective is being studied by: 1) laboratory oral inoculation of various species of birds and mammals 2) field studies of scavenger bird species and 3) field studies of predatory and scavenger mammals. Field studies of skunk and coyote interaction and the rabies sentinal potential of the common crow and serosurveys for rabies antibodies are in a large part limited to seasonal availability and circumstances. Laboratory studies involving oral inoculation of birds and mammals with rabies virus are underway following the capture and conditioning of the various species of animals involved. Oral antibody and humoral seroconversion has been identified in several inoculated animals. Virus isolations and cell-mediated responses remain to be examined. Lymphocyte cell culture techniques have been adapted to our laboratory facility and needs. Field studies have resulted in the location and sampling of several crow nesting areas. Starling populations have been surveyed. Coyote den areas have been located and studies are underway to determine coyote spring, summer and fall food habits, primarily in relation to skunks. Skunk population parameters are concomitantly being studied in these areas.